


Three Dumbasses Walk Into a Bar

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, Ryland shows his goddamn emotions, its good, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo





	Three Dumbasses Walk Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vziii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/gifts).



Ryland had… no idea how he’d gotten here. He didn’t know how he’d come to be sitting between two of his best friends, not freaked out by the fact that Ash’s hand was innocently resting on his thigh or the fact that Alex was curled up against him, mop of curly hair pressed to his shoulder. It was scary, in a way, letting himself be cared for and caring for two other people.

But it was okay, and he let his own hand rest on top of Ash’s, earning that smile he’d grown to love. He caught her in a quick kiss, making her laugh. “Someone’s feeling sappy.” They understood that he needed his space and that physical affection didn’t come easy.

“Shut up, you’re just cute.”

Alex laughed, turning those big brown eyes of his up at Ryland, a tiny grin on his face. “We should go to the bar.”

“What?” Ryland raised an eyebrow at him. “Dude, we have beer here.”

“Yeah, but it’s Karaoke Thursday!” He sat up, giggling.

Ash sighed. “If we’re going, I need to change.”

Alex leaned across Ryland’s lap. “But baby, you’re already so pretty.”

“And so are you, ‘Lex, but I’m not wearing a shirt, and these are Ryland’s pajama pants.”

“Exactly!” He pouted, making her laugh.

“You’re sweet, babe, but I’m going to get changed.” She got up, leaving Alex laying on top of Ryland, pouting.

“Stop pouting.” Ryland stroked Alex’s hair softly.

“‘M not.”

“Yes you are, and as cute as you look, stop it.”

“Fine.” He rolled onto his back, staring up at Ryland. Ryland sighed, but smiled faintly, fingers twisting Alex’s hair gently. “You look really nice right now.”

“You think I look nice all the time, Lexi.” Ryland rolled his eyes with a soft sigh. “You basically say it every time you see me.”

“Because it’s fuckin true, man!” Alex sat up, half on Ryland’s lap. “You’re stunning! You’re so strong and pretty and your hair is really nice!”

“Oh, are we loving up on Ry?” Ash came back, wearing a shirt this time. “That’s one of my favorite things.” She stood behind the couch, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“You guys…” Ryland covered his face with one hand, trying to hide his embarrassed blush.

Alex giggled, kissing Ash over Ryland’s head, smiling happily. Ash ruffled Alex’s hair, smiling at him. “Alright, Ryland, you need to go put pants on.”

“...fight me.”

“Do you not want to go out with us? You don’t have to come unless you want to.”

“...I’ll come, fine. I have to make sure you two don’t get so drunk you can’t get home.” He got up, scooting out from under Alex and heading to the bedroom.

It had been almost eight months since Blood Match. Ash had been living with them, and it wasn’t supposed to be longer than a month, just until she could get back on her feet. But then Ryland found himself wanting her to stay. He liked having her around, liked being close to her. And Alex, who had been acting hesitant about it, was warming up to Ash.

Ryland hadn’t been sure what he was feeling. He and Alex were… not really a thing. They hooked up from time to time, when they were both super high, or when they’d both had rough nightmares and just needed the contact, but they’d never really decided they were anything more than that. So when Ash spontaneously asked to kiss him, Ryland couldn’t find a reason to say no.

That’s how Alex found them nearly twenty minutes later, casually making out on the couch. Ryland had seen him while pulling away to take a breath. And Alex had looked uncharacteristically upset. The next week had been confusing and scary for all of them. But especially for Ryland, who felt so caught in the middle, scared of what this change would bring. He didn’t like change. He hardly liked good change. And this had felt heavy and bad and… scary. 

He’d woken up to quiet talking after about five days. Alex and Ash had been in the kitchen, talking about something when Ryland made his way out of bed and quietly into the living room. And they’d told him they both had feelings for him, and he realized he liked them. Both of them. After a few weeks, Alex and Ash developed crushes on each other, and it just… made so much sense all of a sudden. 

Ryland sighed as he buckled his belt, shoving his hands in his pockets as he quietly made his way back to the living room. Ash had pinned Alex to the couch, perched on his lap as they kissed softly and sweetly. He paused, watching them a long moment. Alex giggled as she pulled away to take a breath, reaching up to softly push hair away from her face. And it was such an utterly intimate moment, that even though he loved them and knew they loved him, it almost felt like he was intruding on them. He was tempted to just go back to the bedroom and wait a few minutes.

But Ash looked up and grinned. “I pinned him down if you’re interested.” Alex started laughing, leaning his head back against the couch.

“She captured me, Ry!”

Ryland rolled his eyes, but leaned over the back of the couch, poking at Alex’s sides to make him giggle. It worked, and Alex squeaked, squirming under Ash. “We’ve captured you, Lexi,” he teased softly.

Alex whined at him, trying to squirm away. It wasn’t working, and Ash started laughing so hard she snorted, which made Ryland and Alex both look up at her.

Ash blushed. “..shut up.”

“No it’s cute!” Alex grinned brightly, hugging her.

“It is pretty cute.” Ryland kissed Ash softly on the lips, smiling at her.

Alex managed to get up from under Ash, grinning brightly. “Ready to go?”

“I was hoping you’d forgotten.” Ryland rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys and wallet.

“Come on, baby, it’ll be fun.” Ash wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him out after Alex.

Ryland sighed, but let himself be led. It was just barely dark out, most of the light only coming from street lamps. Alex started talking animatedly about something, and Ryland wasn’t quite keeping up with his train of thought. But Ash seemed to, keeping up responses as they walked down the sidewalk.

It was nice though. Listening to the two of them and just letting his mind wander. He was… incredibly in love.

Almost too soon, the bar came into view, and Alex grinned, holding the door open for them. Ryland paused as they stepped inside. “Lorenzo is here. Do we have to stay?”

Alex laughed, nudging Ryland forward. “Come on, we like Lorenzo. He’s our friend and hasn’t threatened to evict us in forever. There’s no reason not to stay. Plus he’s distracted, so he probably won’t even notice us!”

Ryland groaned, looking over at Ash, who just grinned, pulling him inside. The bar was surprisingly busy for a Thursday night, almost every booth filled. Alex slid into what looked like the last open one, grinning up at them. “We should get nachos.”

“I thought you didn’t like the fake cheese stuff.” Ryland raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

“I don’t, it makes me sick.”

“...Lexi, the nachos are covered in that shit.”

“...oh.”

“How do you not know that?”

“I don’t usually get food here.” He pouted.

Ryland sighed, squeezing his hand. “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.”

“At least he’s pretty.” Ash grinned, idly flipping through the drinks menu, not really looking at it as much since she was looking at Alex.

“I’m gorgeous, I know.” Alex winked before breaking down into cute giggles.

“Stop that, damn it.” Ryland sighed. “You’re just so fucking cute and it’s unfair to the rest of the human race.”

Ash snorted. “And you say romance is dead.”

“Shut up.” Ryland lightly pushed her arm, cheeks flushed pink.

Alex grinned, lightly nudging Ryland with his foot. “You think I’m cu~ute!”

“...do not.”

“Baby, I know you think I’m cute.” Alex leaned across the table, giggling when a waiter came over to their table.

Ryland huffed, blushing as they ordered drinks. As the waiter walked away, Alex and Ash found themselves tangled up in conversation. Ryland just watched the two of them with a fond smile, admiring how cute they looked. After they got their drinks, there was an announcement that karaoke would be starting in just a few minutes. Alex stood up so fast he bumped into the table, nearly spilling their drinks.

Ash managed to catch Alex’s drink before it tipped over. “Calm down, babe.” She was grinning anyway, laughing just a little.

“I’m gonna do karaoke! Either of you want to join?” He smile brightly.

“Pass.” Ryland shook his head.

Ash sighed, but got up. “I’ll sing with you. I’m taking one for the team Ry.” She ruffled his hair, making him laugh softly.

“Don’t sound so excited, Ash.” Alex grinned, offering her his hand.

“Woah, was that sarcasm? It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” She took his hand, smirking.

“Come on, I wanna sing. You sure you don’t wanna come with us, Ry Ry?” He looked back at Ryland, grinning.

“Like I said, Lex, I think I’ll just watch tonight, baby.” Ryland took a long sip of his water, watching as Alex dragged Ash, laughing at how cute his partners were. They were utterly ridiculous. And he was so in love with them.

Alex was bouncing excitedly as they went through the song list, Ash shaking her head amusedly. “You’re an odd one, man.”

“I know!” He grinned as they picked a duet, bouncing as they got up on the stage to start their song. Alex was bouncing around as he sang, hair flying in every direction. Ryland’s heart swelled in his chest as he watched, just utterly in love with his partners. Ash laughed as Alex pulled her even closer as he sang his part.

Ryland smiled as he sipped his drink, just watching them. They were utterly ridiculous, but god, he was utterly in love with them. He applauded as they finished their song, watching as they walked back to him. “You’re both great.”

Alex gave him a dramatic kiss on the cheek. “Thanks!”

“Seriously, you absolutely glowed up there.” Ash smiled. “You belong on a stage, Alex.”

“I do miss being in a band…” Alex took a long sip of his drink. “We never did get very far, and maybe they didn’t like me that much, but…” His eyes seemed starry as he talked. “But I loved it. The moments up in front of small crowds, belting out songs… It was amazing.”

Ash softly squeezed Alex’s hand. “You’ve got an amazing voice, you know.”

Ryland nodded, reaching for Alex’s other hand. “Don’t tell anyone I said this, but you’re stunning and amazing and talented and you’re doing amazing.”

Alex giggled. “And why can’t anyone know you said that?”

“Because it’s sappy and I’m not even drunk.” He crossed his arms, just a little bit pouty.

“Is it sappy to want to make out with you really bad right now?”

“Maybe. But I’m gonna make out with you at home.”

“Good.” Alex sipped his drink again, leaning against Ash, who kissed his cheek before taking a swig of her beer.

The rest of their evening was fairly quiet, Alex going back to do more songs a few times. By the time they were on their way home, Alex and Ash were both buzzed and giggling. Ryland was guiding them back to the apartment as they laughed about something dumb. He couldn’t help but to smile, even as Alex burped loudly and slumped against him and Ash snorted. They were ridiculous.

But they were his partners.


End file.
